The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Patent NumberKind CodeUS Patents Issue DatePatentee5,342,062B11994 Aug. 30Lance5,280,919B11994 Jan. 25Graham2,182,517B11939 Feb. 20Compton/Silbereis2,406,731B11946 Aug. 27Amdur5,597,164B11997 Jan. 28Dodds
A complete targeting system should offer a range of targeting challenges, show the target hits, auto reset the target after the strike, keep the score, maintain a history of successful hits, and facilitate the simplicity of operation. While many target systems have been designed in the past, the prior art arrangements have delivered desirable features only in part. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,919 (1994) and 5,342,062 (1994) do not have capability to keep the score. Another example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,731 (1945) does not maintain the target strike history which is important in determining the make-up of the total score. The present invention incorporates all desirable features that are essential to an all-inclusive gaming device, and its advantages over the prior art will be rendered evident.